


Frosted Flowers

by FuntasticFrost



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, POV Elsa, Sick Elsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuntasticFrost/pseuds/FuntasticFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa notices that the princess’s hands are hidden behind her back. She arches an inquisitive eyebrow.</p><p>“Merida… are you hiding something?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosted Flowers

Elsa sneezes harshly as a small cloud forms above her head. A few minutes later, snowflakes are falling from the ceiling. She groans and collapses onto a pile of silk pillows. She has so much work to do, but she is incapable of completing her duties. Her fever causes her temperature to rise, her head to ache, and her nose to run. She can't climb out of bed without feeling faint. Elsa prays that she will soon regain her strength so she can continue to act as ruler of Arendelle. Until the illness fades, however, she is bedridden.

There is a quiet knocking at the door. Elsa turns her head toward the sound. She clears her throat and speaks, hoarsely: "Come in."

A young woman with fiery red hair, a petite nose, and sky blue eyes enters the room. Merida. Elsa smiles softly at the sight of the princess. She has known the royal Scot for several years now; she holds a special place in her heart for her, and she knows Merida reciprocates her affections.

"How are ye feelin'?" the princess inquires, lingering in the entryway. Elsa sits up and leans against the mahogany headboard.

"Better," she informs. Elsa is fully aware that her appearance is less than decent. She’s wearing wrinkled sleepwear, her hair is frazzled, and her skin is vibrantly flushed. She knows Merida doesn’t judge anyone based on their looks, but… she still runs her fingers through her platinum locks in an attempt to untangle them.

“That’s good to hear,” Merida offers a shy smile. Elsa notices that the princess’s hands are hidden behind her back. She arches an inquisitive eyebrow.

“Merida… are you hiding something?”

The redhead swallows, almost nervously. Elsa frowns, concerned by her odd behavior. Merida is never doubtful or unsure of herself, but for some reason, she appears anxious. Merida begins to walk toward the bed, biting her lip, and stutters: “Well, uh, you see, the thing is… Anna an’ I were in the garden, an’ I…”

Elsa’s eyebrows furrow in confusion as she wonders why the princess is getting so worked up. Merida huffs in exasperation and reveals a bouquet of daisies from behind her back. She thrusts them forward, nearly shoving them into her face. Elsa jumps a little, surprised. She certainly wasn’t expecting a present.

Merida’s cheeks are almost as red as her hair. “It was mostly Anna’s idea… she said I should give them to ye, since you can’t go outside until ye get better…”

Elsa tentatively accepts the gift and breathes in the fresh scent of flowers. As soon as she inhales, she sneezes violently and her bed is dusted in an additional layer of white powder. Elsa glances at the bouquet and discovers that all of the petals have frosted over.

“Oh, Merida, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to!”

The princess shrugs and offers a small smile. “That’s alright. This way ye can keep them.”

Elsa looks down and realizes that the petals are frozen solid. She isn’t wrong. As long as Elsa keeps the flowers cold, they’ll last. She gauges Merida’s facial expression to find that she truly isn’t upset. A smile tugs on the corner of her lips.

“Thank you, Merida,” she whispers gratefully.

Merida beams, still blushing vehemently. “Anytime.”


End file.
